Blood Feud
by TheCrow12
Summary: A Young Man is Found dead in the very room his mother sleeps in.


LAW AND ORDER: CI

"Blood Feud"

_OPENING SCENE_

_A small apartment building at night. Dirty. Garbage and clothes are scattered all over the place. We see Three people. One playing X-Box on the television while the female lays on the couch, Her arm over her eyes as she laughs at nothing. Clearly she is high. And the other Male sitting in a chair Stareing off into nothing, taking drags of weed._

_The scene goes black and we open to next morning in a different apt._

_A older women awakes to her alarm. She reaches for it to shut it off. She Stretches and pulls the covers from her body. She lets out a sigh as she attempts to sit up. When she does her feet bump into something. She cant see so she rubs her fingers through her eyes and starts to see a figure. Not to certain what it is she reaches for the lamp on her night table and flicks it on. She looks back at the figure on the floor. Her eyes widen and she starts to scream, as she notices she is staring at the body of her son Kevin, who is covered from the waist down in a blanket his face on a pillow and w deep wound in his back. The wound and shirt covered with blood. He had been Stabbed and murdered._

**"FADEOUT"**

**"FADE IN"**

_Later in the morning we open to the same bed room. Now a crime scene. Detective Eames and Goren are on the scene._

**Det. Goren**: Time of Death? "as he leans down hovering over the body"

**Medical Examiner**: Id say somewhere between Two and Three AM last night.

**Det. Goren**: "Nodding his head" Alright. Let me know anything else as soon as you find it. "He walks into the next room where Detective Eames is with Kevin's Mother and a younger female holding her in her arms"

**Det.Eames**: "Noticing Goren enter the room" Mrs. Booth, This is my partner Detective Goren.

Mrs. Booth looks up at him her body shaking and her eyes filled with tears. She Then locks eyes with him and looks back down.

**Det Eames**: Mrs. Booth I know this is hard for you but i need to ask you a few questions.

She nods her head slowly.

**Det.Eames**: Around what time did you last see your son?

**Maggie Booth**: "her voice cracked" um around Ten last night. He got home from work took a shower and went to sleep.

**Det Goren**: Can we see his room?

Ali, The young girl holding Maggie cuts in

**Ali Booth**: He didn't have a room

**Det Goren**: And you are?

**Ali Booth**: "Holding her mother tight as she fights back tears" I'm his sister Ali. And he didn't have a room. He slept where you found him. On the floor in my mothers room.

Detective Goren looks back into the room where Kevin is lying and then back at Ali.

**Det. Goren**: That's...Kind of a strange place for someone to sleep. Dont you think?

Maggie looks up at him

**Maggie Booth**: This is a small place Detective. When we moved in here it was just me and my daughter. Kevin at the time had his own apartment. When he lost it, he moved back in with us. There was limited space.

**Det. Goren**: what was the reason for losing the apartment?

**Maggie Booth**: He and the landlord had some kind of argument.

**Det Eames**: What was the argument about?

**Maggie Booth**: I really dont know. He never went into it.

**Det. Goren**: And about how long ago was this?

**Maggie Booth**: I dunno about two months ago...Detectives i really cant answer anymore of your questions right now. "She gets up and Ali follows as they both start walking out of the room toward the kitchen"

**Det. Eames**: We understand.

"They start to walk away and Detective Goren stops them"

**Det. Goren**: Excuse me one more question

"they stop and turn toward them"

**Det. Goren**: What time did you go to bed last night Mrs Booth?

**Maggie**: I dont know around Eleven Maybe.

**Det. Goren**: And you Ali?

**Ali**: I wasn't here last night. I got home around Six this morning laid down to go to bed and that's when i heard my mom scream. Can we go now.

"Detective Goren nods his head and waves them away. Both Eames and Goren then walk back to the crime scene. Goren leans back down toward the body while Eames looks around the room"

**Det Eames**: Dont you find it kind of odd that He went to bed at Ten and her at Eleven in the same room and yet she didn't hear him being murdered?

"Goren Points to the night stand behind him while still looking at the body"

**Det. Goren**: Vikiden. When Maggie stood up she had to use her daughter as kind of crutch. She was probably in some kind of an accident and the pills just knocked her out. "He than leans further down looking at the pillow Kevin's head is on"

**Det Goren**: Eames

"She comes over"

**Det Goren**: You notice anything here? The placement of his head and the indent in the pillow there?

**Det Eames**: Someone moved his head after he was killed?

**Det Goren**: I think to cover something up.

**Det Eames**: Like what?

**Det Goren**: A second killer. "He reaches over and grabs Kevin's head and places it in the indent of the pillow face first" It would be pretty hard for one person to hold his face down into the pillow and then to stab him in the back. Someone Held his head down on the pillow to keep him quiet. And then someone else stabbed him in the back.

**Det Eames**: Why not just smother him. Why Stab him?

**Det Goren**: The same Reason they didn't kill Maggie. This was done out of rage. They didn't want Maggie. They wanted Kevin. They put his face in the pillow to scare him. To make him suffer more. They knew Maggie toke Vikiden so they knew she wouldn't hear anything. These two people who killed him...They Knew who he was. And they hated him. Oh yea, did they hate him.

**"FADE OUT"**


End file.
